This invention relates generally to a graphical method for displaying complex information to an individual, and more specifically to a method of displaying such information using at least one graphical icon, whereon information is represented in an easy to understand and assimilate manner. The present invention has particular utility in the medical field, with respect to displaying medication information and the medication history of a patient to a physician or other individual. The present invention is, however, adaptable for use in any industry in which complex information is displayed to an individual, particularly when that information spans a period of time.
In many industries or other areas of human endeavor, complex information must be assessed and understood by an individual in as efficient a manner as possible. Unfortunately, such information is often provided in the form of multiple pages of written material, each perhaps being located in a separate physical area, making retrieval and review of the information tedious and time-consuming.
The advent of modern computer systems has eliminated or attenuated some of the problems associated with information review. Information once present at various physical locations can now be summoned electronically, appearing on a user's computer screen regardless of where the actual file is stored. The user of local-area networks and the internet have been particularly important in terms of the rapid retrieval of complex or large amounts of information. Even so, problems remain, as described below.
In the case of the medical professions, for example, where complex historical information must often be readily available to a practitioner, and readily assimilated thereby, it is estimated the approximately fifteen percent of the time spent with respect to a given patient is spent retrieving data concerning that individual from the medical record. Such information includes data on the medications being taken by a patient, as well as the medication history of that patient.
As the sophistication of electronic technologies has increased, such technologies have been used to address inefficiencies in accessing and assimilating medical information. Difficulties have remained, however, in part due to the failure to adapt traditional thinking to the modern electronic environment. Many electronic medical information systems have essentially ported the traditional medical record and accompanying information to an electronic environment, with little or no adaptation of the information to take advantage of this new environment. This had led to some increase in efficiency in terms of accessing medical information. Many of the other inefficiencies of traditional medical information systems, however, remain unaddressed. In some cases, existing electronic medical information systems may even be less effective than traditional paper charting.
In addition to the above, numerous other inefficiencies exist in the current physician/patient information regimen, whether mediated primarily by electronic or paper forms of record keeping. What is needed, in the medical field, is a method that takes full advantage of the graphical power of an electronic interface for swift access to, comprehension of, and utilization of medical information. What is needed in other industries and endeavors is, similarly, a method of providing information to a person in a manner that is swift, easy to assimilate, and takes full advantage of an electronic graphical interface.